If the number of participants in a meeting or the like suddenly increases when materials equal to the number of participants are prepared beforehand for the meeting or the like by printing (printout) or copying, it is necessary to transmit printing data again and print the materials by the number of additional participants or prepare the materials by additionally copying the materials.
Similarly, in facsimile transmission, scan to email, and the like, if the same data needs to be transmitted to another destination after the completion of a job, it is necessary to read and transmit document images again.
As explained above, if the materials prepared beforehand by the number of participants are suddenly added, it is necessary to transmit again and print the materials by the number of additional participants or prepare the materials by additionally copying the materials. Similarly, in facsimile transmission, scan to email, and the like, it is necessary to read and transmit document images again.